She's No Hallaback Girl!
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Sam and Danny's daughter Olivia gets roaped into trying out to be a cheerleader. And by who elce, Paulina's daughter. So what happens? mild language very funny!


Danny Phantom

I'm No Hallaback Girl

Olivia Danielle Shea Fenton had always taken after her mother. Dark raven like hair, small petite figure, enviornmentalist, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, different, and individual. The only thing besides being half ghost that she got from her dad was her icy blue eyes. Olivia Fenton was the daughter of Danny and Sam Fenton.

Olivia POV- _I've never really fit in at school, but then again, who actually does? I'm 15 years old and go to Casper High. I have a mom, Samantha, and a dad, Daniel, or just Sam and Danny and I have a little brother, Jacob, or Jake. My dad is the famous Danny Phantom that protects our town. And my mom is the CEO of the new enviromentalist group that moved here a few years ago._

_Me and Jake are halfas like our dad. My powers came in when I was 12, and Jake is just starting to develop his._

_Leanne Foley and Jesse Grey are my only two friends. Leanne is my first cousin. Her dad is Tucker Foley, my parent's best friend and her mom is my aunt Jazz, my dad's sister. _

_Leanne has strawberry blonde hair like her mom's and has her dad's tanned skin and green eyes._

_Jesse is the son of Valerie Grey. She never married, but instead chose to just be friends with Jesse's dad. My parents always tease me about me liking Jesse in a more romantic way, but I always tell them otherwise. _

_Even if they're right. Jesse has to be the most handsome boy i've ever seen. Dark wavy hair, emerald eyes and dark tanned skin. Of course with friends, come enemies as well, like Britney Baxter. _

_She's the head cheerleader and is the daughter of Paulina and Dash Baxter, my parents old enemies from high school. She's like a mini-me of her mom, and it's very creepy._

_She's soo obnoxious and irritating, not to mention a bitch. She's always playing tricks on me, Leanne and Jesse, but the icing on the temper cake was when she signed me up for cheerleading tryouts._

Normal POV-

It was monday at the Fenton household. Olivia and her brother Jake were sitting at the kitchen table eating the breakfast thier mother made for them.

"Morning!" yawned Danny as he walked in the kitchen.

"You know, getting up a little earlier wouldn't kill you." complained Sam as she washed the dishes.

"Yeah, but after last night how can I not have been tired?" he asked smugly wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Please! No rated R talk in the morning!" shouted Olivia from her seat.

"Sorry." Danny said timidly scratching the back of his head.

"Whatever, dad. I've gotta meet Leanne and Jesse for school." said the young hybrid as she put her cereal bowl in the sink. She was halfway out the door before her dad called to her.

"So, how are you and Jesse doing? I know you really like him." he teased.  
"Dad! He's my best friend!" she yelled blushing.

"Sure. But you know, that's how me and your mother started out."

"Yeah, i've heard the stories a million times. Either from you or uncle Tucker." complained Olivia as she slammed the door behind her.

"She's getting more and more like you everday." sighned Danny to Sam.

"And Jake gets more and more clueless, just like you." she said before giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm not clueless!" shouted the 12 year old from his seat.

"Of course not, honey." his mother said ruffling his hair.

Meanwhile, Olivia had just met up with her cousin Leanne, and best friend Jesse.

"Hey, Olivia!" called Jesse flashing her a cute smile.

Olivia blushed and managed to stutter out a greeting. Leanne smiled smugly, knowing exactly what was going on.

"Come on, you two lovebirds." said Leanne grabbing both thier hands and pulling them along.

"I swear, Leanne! You're just as bad as uncle Tucker!" shouted Olivia.

"Well, he is my dad after all." grinned her cousin.

"You know, it's kinda funny that our parents were all friends back years ago, and we're the best of friends now." said Jesse thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you're right. My dad was Olivia's parent's best friends and your mom was an ex girlfriend of uncle Danny's." said Leanne matter of factly.

Olivia blushed at Jesse's sweet face.

As the trio neared Casper High, Britney Baxter approached them.

"Hey, loosers. Oh, I see you're still in the goth phase." she said staring at Olivia up and down.

"It's not a phase. I'm being individualistic. Something you couldn't understand, seeing at your manufactured." stated the hybrid.

"Whatever! Oh, Jesse, how about you ditch your looser friends and hang out with someone who's higher up on the food chain." cooed the girl, her spanish accent unbarably thick.

"Uh, not on your life. They're my friends and i'm not ditching them. Especially for someone as shallow and bitchy as you are." he said coolly.

Britney huffed and walked off irritated.

"Wow, thanks." said Leanne.

"No thanks needed. She's a bitch. I'd much rather hang out with you guys." said Jesse flashing a smile to Olivia.

She blushed about 6 shades of red before the school bell rang.

Later, in first period, Mr. Lancer (Yes he still teaches! Shocking isn't it?) made an announcement.

"As i'm sure you're all aware, tomarrow is the Caper High Cheerleader Tryouts. It starts right after school, so don't be late. Also, you can't tryout if you didn't sign up, so you'll need these tickets to get in." said Lancer as he passed out the pink tickets.

"Like i'd ever be caught dead at one of those." whispered Olivia to her cousin.

Leanne giggled but suddenly her smile turned into a frown, one of pure shock.

"What?" asked Olivia as she noticed the drastic change in expression.

Leanne said nothing, just pointed to Olivia's desk. She turned her head to see a pink ticket sitting their with her name on it.

"What!?" shouted the hybrid girl.

"Surprised? I always wondered what i'd be like to publicly humiliate you on a schoolwide basis." giggled Britney from behind the two girls.

"You did this!?" hissed Olivia.

"Yep, and you have to show up tomarrow, or elce coach will get really mad that you were a no show." stated Britney as she walked out of the classroom when the bell rang.

'She is soo gonna get it!" shouted Olivia as she slammed her hands on her desk.

Later on that night, at dinner, Olivia told her parents of the encounter with Britney.  
"You're trying out for what?" choaked Danny.

"Britney signed me up for cheerleading. I have no other choice but to do it." sighed Olivia.

"You know, Paulina did something just like this to me back junior year. She signed me up for some beauty pagent, but I showed her up when I won." laughed Sam.

"You know, Livi, if you don't want to, I can talk to the coach and say it was all just a joke." offered her dad.

"No, Dad. I wanna show her up. Maybe it'll be fun." laughed Olivia.

"Wow, I can't imagine you in a pink cheerleader uniform." laughed her younger brother.

"Can it twerp! And no, i'm not wearing it, i'm going as I am." she said proudly.

She looked down at her clothes. Goth, yet high end. She wore a pleated purple skirt, black tank top, navy socks that came up 3 inches short of the hem of her skirt and black sneakers.

"I'm sure you'll show her up something good." complemented her dad.

Olivia smiled thinking of ways to show Britney up.

The next day was either sink or swim.

"Ok, let the tryouts begin!" shouted coach Majeski.

Olivia sat nervously on the bleachers with Jesse and Leanne. Her friends were thier to support her. They watched as several random girls tried out for one of 7 spots on the team.

"Ok, Baxter, you're up!" shouted Majeski.

Britney stood out on the football feild in her red and white uniform and pompoms and started her performance.

_'Britneylicious definition, make them boys go loco._

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo._

_You can see me_

_You can squeeze me_

_I aint easy _

_I aint sleezy._

_I got reasons why I tease em_

_Boys just come and go like seasons, Britneylicious.'_

Majeski stood dumbfounded as to what she just witnessed.

"Ok. That was....interesting. Ok, Fenton, you're next."

"Good luck." said Jesse and Leanne in unison.

Olivia nodded and took her place on the field.

_"Uh, huh, this my shh. All the girls stomp your feet like this. _

_A few times i've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that. _

_Cause thier aint no hallaback girl. Thier aint no hallaback girl._

_I heard that you were talking shit and you didn't think that I would hear it._

_People hear you talkin like that getting everbody fired up._

_So i'm ready to attack gonna lead the pack gonna get a touch down gonna take you out. That's right put your pom poms down getting everybody fired up._

_Cause thier aint no hallaback girl. Thier aint no hallaback girl. _

_That's right dude meet me at the bleachers, no principal, no student, teachers. Both of us wanna be the winner but thier can only be one. _

_So i'm gonna fight gonna give it my all. Gonna make you fall gonna sock it to right i'm the last one standing another one bites the dust."_

Olivia had everyone on the edge of thier seats. No one had ever stood up to Britney in such a way. As Olivia threw her pom poms down, everyone applauded.

"Well, that was very different." said Majeski smiling at Olivia.

"Thanks. Just so you know, I was kinda dragged into this whole mess."

"I kinda figured that. You don't look like the type that would try out for this sorta thing. So, what do you say about being head cheerleader and giving a whole new look to the team?" asked Majeski.

Epilouge-

Olivia quickly took her up on the offer. Britney screamed and cried for 2 days because she was stripped of her title and spot on the team.

Danny and Sam couldn't be more proud of Olivia and for the next several years, Casper High had a very unique cheerleading team. Olivia mirrored the teams appearance with that of her and her mom. Jesse took more and more interest in Olivia and eventually started dating. Britney was later to be expelled for attempts to sabotage the the team.


End file.
